


Self Control

by Redlightsdistrict



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Stefan is in the mood 😈
Relationships: Stefan Silver/MC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> You can find another Stefan oneshot [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120028)

Faina stepped into the darkness of Stefan’s apartment, and immediately two strong hands gripped her waist forcefully, slamming her into the wall.

“You’re late,” he pressed his naked body into her and whispered into the back of her neck, making the girl’s skin crawl with chills.

“I got stuck at work and the…”

His hand moved to her mouth and clamped over it, cutting off any further words. Pressing her body into the wall, he reached to grab her hand and fold it on her back and then did the same to the other. She obeyed, keeping her crossed hands tensed as he removed his palm from her lips and turned her around to face him.

She could barely see his features in the almost complete darkness of the corridor, but there was no need to see him - she _knew_ the way his eyes turned pitch-black and were now sparkling dangerously. He took in the sight of her before grabbing the girl by the fabric of her dress. He winced in distaste, but decided not to comment on her outfit, running his hand over the exposed skin of her arm.

Faina smirked to herself, a familiar feeling of excitement spreading through her body when he pulled her closer to kiss her mouth roughly, biting her lips painfully.

His free hand moved to find a belt hanging on the doorknob, and a moment later he wrapped it around her neck tightly, so she had to take tiny fast gasps of air whenever he released her lips to leave bruising kisses on her neck. She took a step towards him, pushing one leg between his and pressing the other into his thigh, letting him feel how soaked she was for him when she rubbed against him shamelessly.

She felt his cock twitching slightly and hummed into his mouth, restraining herself from using her hands to bring him even closer and only tensed the muscles of her shoulders, trying to distract herself with pain.

He noticed the way her body stiffened slightly and grinned. “Someone’s trying to be a good girl tonight?”

She rolled her eyes and rubbed against him in response, evoking a tiny gasp out of the man as she caught him by surprise. In response, he tightened the belt around her neck, even more, pulling her to follow him down the corridor until they reached the furthest room. She stumbled into something lying on the floor and almost choked on the belt.

“Watch where you’re going,” he pulled her into the large room dimly lit with the red light of a neon sign and burning candles.

Stefan tightened the belt, cutting the air off completely for a few long moments that made her body erupt in goosebumps, and her senses sharpened. The lush scent of candles, the softness of the carpet under the soles of her shoes that made her bounce as she walked, the glimmer of warm light – everything became stronger as she allowed herself to forget hos to breathe for a few seconds.

“Strip,” Stefan ordered, leaving her in the middle of the room, and walked to the large bed and sat on the edge, his body completely relaxed.

She stared back at him, and the man winced. “What are you waiting for? Do you need me to play music or something?”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” she cocked her head smugly, almost able to physically feel the annoyance emanating from the man.

She expected him to snap back at her but instead, he stood up and moved to the music system in the corner, and a few moments later heavy, almost hysterical notes filled the air, making the tiny hair on her arms stand on end.

“That better?” he wondered, his jaw set, and his cheekbones protruded even more.

Without a word, she relaxed her arms, the jolts of pain running through her muscles, and her body got caught in the beat. Swaying her hips, she reached for the straps of her dress and pushed them down her shoulders, one after another, and letting the fabric slid down the curves of her body and fell to her feet.

His eyes burned into her body, almost naked excluding the stiletto shoes. Faina stepped out of the chainmail puddle of the dress gracefully and finally met Stefan’s gaze, now blazing with the familiar fire. Satisfied, she arched an eyebrow. “Any more orders, _Sir_?” she said the last word mockingly, almost with a note of aversion, and the man huffed.

“How is that even a word of respect comes out of your dirty mouth as a slur?”

“It’s a talent,” she responded without ever breaking their eye contact.

Stefan stood up in irritation and crossed the space between them. “I don’t remember ordering this attitude,” he hissed into her face, taking hold of her chin roughly.

“I know,” her mouth twitched in an attempted smirk. “It’s on the house.”

His other hand moved to her breast and twisted her nipple painfully, making her gasp in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Is that what you wanted?” he whispered gloomily, doing the same to her other breast, his nails scratching the sensitive skin.

“I just like winding you up,” she croaked hoarsely. “This,” she moaned as his hand moved between her legs. “Is just… a nice bonus.”

He pumped three fingers into her abruptly, stretching her out, and she grabbed his shoulder, deserving a stinging slap on her ass that made her hiss followed by another sharp thrust of his fingers.

“Heavy hands,” she squeezed her eyes shut as they prickled with tears, but her body jerked into his touch involuntarily.

“Shut up,” he said quietly, and she rolled her eyes silently.

He led her to the bed, and she climbed onto it, her heels scratching the satin fabric of the sheets, and stretched herself out, arms above her head, and closed her eyes. She could hear his distrustful harrumph, as the man was moving around the room, and her lips curled slightly upwards. The skin of her stomach stretched a little as she tensed the muscles of her arms and legs, imitating the feelings she would’ve had if Stefan used a rope on her.

Her senses were heightened, she could smell every seductive scent of the burning candles, her skin felt every silky-smooth thread of the sheet beneath her, she could hear Stefan’s light steps as he came back to bed and blew the flame out with a soft breath.

Her body straightened even more, and she almost stopped breathing in anticipation. The first drop of melted oils hit the hollow of her neck, and her lips parted slightly at the sensation. The smell of amber and vanilla became stronger, enveloping her into a warm, sensual embrace, and she slightly pushed herself up and arched her back, letting the next drops flow down her neck and to her shoulders.

“Roll over,” the man ordered, and she followed, her arms and legs still outstretched.

He straddled her hips and moved her hair up and poured the oil slowly starting with her neck and moving down her back. His hard cock pressed against her ass, and she had to bite her lip to muffle out an impatient moan that was ready to escape her mouth. He shifted against her as he put the candle carefully aside, and she barely contained herself from bucking her hips up.

His strong hands laid on her shoulders, and he pressed his thumbs firmly into the pressure points at the base of her neck, turning her body into a puddle. She gritted her teeth to keep herself in the position, unsure of how long she’d be able to fight back the waves of relaxation that his touch was sending through her body. She knew he lighted pleasuring her into submission, into admitting his power over her body, and she couldn’t stand the fact that she couldn’t seem to resist.

His hands moved down her body, caressing the sides of her breasts and kneading the tension out of her body, slowly sliding to her ass and her thighs, pressing and rubbing, until she gave in. With a desperate groan, she let her arms and legs relax and flop on the bed, pierced with jolts of almost pleasant pain.

“No self-control at all,” Stefan smirked at her when she wiggled underneath him and met his satisfied gaze.

“Show me yours, then.”

She freed one leg from under him and pushed him roughly off herself and down the bed, until he was standing, towering above her. She slid down the satin sheets easily, landing on her knees, and looked up at the man. Her arms were still half-dead when her fingers wrapped around his dick guiding it to her mouth.

Lazily, she dragged her tongue along his length, barely touching, until she reached the very tip and licked a stripe against the slit, her eyes still burned into his. She continued teasing him, licking and kissing, and never taking him in her mouth, keeping her pace painfully slow, feeling his cock throb under her touch.

Something in her eyes always did it for him. The way they changed color from light-gray to murky-green when she was aroused, the way her long eyelashes fluttered when her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the way she could hold his gaze forever, never backing down… She smiled against him when his hands balled into fists in an attempt to not grab her hair. Her free hand moved up and down his inner thigh, nails scratching his skin slightly, and he let a deep sigh escape his throat – he gave in.

Her lips stretched in a smirk a moment before his hands took hold of her head imperiously, keeping it in place, and she opened her mouth letting him enter it roughly, hitting the back of her throat immediately. She choked on him and took a deep breath through her nose, her eyes still fixed on his. He fucked her face for almost as long as she could take, releasing her from his grip and pushing her up just before it became too much, and his arms wrapped around her body tightly as he covered her entire face with light, fast kisses.

Wordless, she pushed him towards the bed, and he fell on his back obediently, letting her straddle him, and she sunk herself down onto him, moaning loudly at the feeling of fullness. Not letting herself any time, she started moving on him, her hands pressed into his broad chest and her hair wild. Her eyes fell close as her head lolled back, and she felt his hands running up her sides and back down to her hips, his fingers digging deep into her skin.

Her body was so close to the edge, delight mixed with pain started spreading through her body in heavy waves, washing away everything but the feeling of Stefan’s cock inside of her and his hand that moved to rub her clit as she felt her walls tensing around him.

He squeezed her nipple, and she screamed, coming hard all over him, moving on him frantically, her mouth agape in an agony of pleasure. In one swift movement, he flipped their position before she could come down from her high, bursting into her hard and fast, and she had to grab onto the metal headboard, crying under him as the second orgasm came crushing, making her head fill with blood and white noise.

She felt him coming deep inside of her, barely registering a low growl he let out, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his hips still jerking uncontrollably. Still panting her rolled off of her and pulled her into his side, resting her head on his arm.

“I’m gonna call you Mr. Cuddles,” she smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“Little brat,” he chuckled, pulling one of the sheets from under them and wrapping it around the girl tenderly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world♥️


End file.
